Typically, a transport belt for a belt conveyor contains a common transport belt (flat belt) and a rib transport belt. The rib transport belt has a rib wall formed thereon so as to enhance operational energy on the belt conveyor. The rib transport belt used for transporting mineral in a high hardness and high quality is produced in high cost, complex process, and it is easily damaged. When common transport belt is applied to transport minerals, a groove angle of a care stick is so small due to a drum head of the belt conveyor is flat, thus limiting transportation usage. To increase transportation capacity, a width of the transport belt is increased.